1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential control master-slave socket device, and more particularly to a master-slave socket device which can turn on/off power supplies in preset sequences.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Generally, users usually connect relevant electric equipments, for example, a computer host and its interface equipments, or a TV set, a video and audio player and speakers, and so on, with an extension socket group 10. The electric equipments connected with the same extension socket group 10 are relevant in use, for example, only when the computer stays in a work state, the interface equipments work; contrarily, if the computer shuts off, then the interface equipments cannot work.
Thus, when a master load (such as a computer host or a TV set) connected with one power supply socket of the extension socket group 10 starts, it is preferred that relevant equipments connected with other power supply sockets start simultaneously; and when a master load (such as a computer host or a TV set) connected with one power supply socket of the extension socket group 10 shuts off, it is preferred that relevant equipments connected with other power supply sockets shut off. For the reason, a kind of master-slave control extension socket group (not labeled) has been developed for relevant electric equipments in family in order to improve electricity use convenience and fire protection safety and save energy resource consumption.
However, during using a master-slave control extension socket group, when a master load connected with a master socket starts, to turn on periphery electric equipments connected with slave sockets of the extension socket group simultaneously is possible to cause that instantaneous power isn't enough and further shorten component service lives.